Hingga nafas terakhirku
by Dil35t4
Summary: Hatinya hancur saat melihat sang kekasih berciuman dengan wanita lain... /ia berfikir ini yang terbaik untuknya... aku gak pandai buat sumary jadi langsung baca aja... warning ini pair NarufemSasu jadi yang tak suka dengan pair ini lewati saja oke...
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai para pembaca kali ini aku buat fic dengan pair NarufemSasu semoga kalian suka bagi yang tak suka silahkan kembali jangan bully aku. Aku cuma pingin meramaikan pair NaruSasu aja karna ini juga salah satu pair favorit aku. cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jika ada kesamaan itu murni kebetulan karna ide cerita ini pasaran. Oke selamat membaca..**

 **.**

 **Warning : cerita gaje, ooc, typo, tulisan tiba hilang bikin bigung,**

 **.**

 **Sumary : hatinya hancur saat melihat sang kekasih berciuman dengan wanita lain. . . Berfikir perpisahan adalah yang terbaik.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan² milik Mamashi Kishimoto aku cuma pinjam ^_^.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Pair : NarufemSasu (disini Sasuke cewek ya jadi bukan yoi/gay/maho atau apalah)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hingga nafas terakhirku**

 **.**

Chapter : 1

* * *

.

.

.

 **Dimension Uchiha**

Didalam sebuah kamar bernuansa biru seorang wanita muda kira kira berumur dua puluh tahunan bersurai panjang berwarna hitam legam sedang tiduran tengkurap sambil tangannya membolak balikkan majalah yang sedang ia baca. Hari minggu ini arusnya ia berkencan dengan sang kekasih tapi kekasihnya tiba tiba membatalkan janji katanya ada urusan mendadak dan penting. Ya dia hanya bisa pasrah katanya ia akan segera menyelesaikannya dan akan mengajaknya makan malam bersama sebagai gantinya. Kegiatannya tergangu oleh getaran hpnya dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

 **To : 08xxxx**

 **" Datang lah ketaman kota segera jika ingin mengetahui sesuatu"** ia tak mengubris pesan dari no yang tak dikenal ia meletakan kembali ponselnya setelah membaca pesan itu.

Ia melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang tergangu oleh pesan tak dikenal. Getaran ponsel kembali mengangunya ia melihat pesan masuk. Ia membuka pesan dari no yang tadi.

 **To : 08xxxx**

 **"Datang lah jika kau ingin mengetahui kelakuan kekasih yang kau cintai dibelakangmu."** ia masih mengabaikan pesan tersebut saat akan menaruh ponselnya kembali ada pesan baru dari no yang sama.

 **To : 08xxxx**

 **"Dan percayalah aku mengenal mu dengan baik datang sebelum kau menyesal"** ia mulai bimbang setelah membaca tersebut benarkah dia mengenal dirinya atau hanya orang iseng saja

 _' Baiklah aku akan mencari tahu masud pesan ini. tapi siapa yang mengirim pesan ini' ucapnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata berharap ini hanya no iseng belaka._

Ia bergegas turun dari ranjang dan menganti baju santai dengan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna putih bergambar hati dan tulisan love serta memakai suiter berwarna biru langit serta celana jins panjang model ponsil berwarna biru rambutnya panjangnya diikat satu seperti ekor kuda dan poninya disisir kesamping serta diberi jepit. Ia melihat kekaca untuk melihat penampilannya lalu ia memaki lipblos agar bibirnya tak terlihat kering dan memakai beda tipis. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup iya mengambil tas kecil setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal ia mengambil kuncil mobilnya sendiri lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kebawah ia berjalan menuju ruang santai disana keluarganya sedang berkumpul sang ayah Fugaku Uchiha sedang duduk disofa bersama sang istri duduk disampingnya dia adalah Mikoto Uchiha sedangkan sang kakak Itachi Uchiha duduk sendiri disofa ia berjalan menuju orang tuanya lalu duduk disamping sang ibu dengan seenaknya minum teh milik sang ibu.

.

.

"Kamu mau pergi kemana Suke chan?. ."tanya sang ibu pada putrinya.

.

.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar kaa san.! Mencari angin dirumah bosan ga ngapa ngapain. ." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu sambil mengemil kue kering bikinan sang ibu.

.

.

"Bukan pergi kencan dengan si kepala duren Suke. .?" goda sang kakak dengan senyum jail.

.

.

Wajah Sasuke menghangat lalu menghampiri Itachi dan menjitak kepala sang kakak tanpa peringatan.

.

.

"Aukh, , kau kejam Suke.! Bagaimana kalau aku gegar otak" sungut Itachi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang nyut nyutan. Itachi lebay masa dijitak doank gegar otak -_-!.

.

.

Sasuke tak meperdulikan rengekan sang kakak. Sasuke kembali duduk disamping ibunya. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi kedua buah hatinya. Fugaku hanya memandang dengan muka datar tapi pancaran matanya melembut memadang keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

"Sesekali bawa pacarmu kerumah Suke kenalkan pada kami"ucap sang ayah pada putri dengan suara datar tapi lembut.

.

.

"Iya tou san nanti kalau dia sudah siap"jawab Sasuke dengan wajah samar memerah.

.

.

Mikoto terkikik kecil melihat wajah merona putrinya ia lalu mencubit pipi sang putri.

.

.

"Kekasih mu namanya siapa Suke?. ."tanya Mikoto pada anaknya. Sasuke dalam hati merutuki mulut ember sang kakak.

 _._

 _._

 _'Tck.! Dasar aniki baka! Mulut ember kaya ibu ibu gosip'_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab. Itachi bersuara lebih dulu.

.

.

"Namanya Naruto Uzumaki kaa san.! Emm anaknya ramah sederhana, ah tingkahnya aga konyol, dia pemuda yang lumayan tampan mempunyai senyum sehagat mentari kedua matanya beriris shepire" ucap Itachi sambil memasang tampang berpikir.

.

.

Kedua mata Mikoto berbinar serta tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan anak sulungnya. Sasuke jangan ditanya sekarang mukanya sudah memerah. Fugaku hanya tersenyum sangat tipis melihat tingkah Sasuke yang jarang terlihat seperti ini malu malu seperti sekarang ia jadi penasaran pemuda seperti apa yang telah memluluhkan hati sang putri.

.

.

Sasuke baru sadar ia belum pernah mengenalkan kekasihnya pada keluarganya bagaimana kakaknya bisa tau. Itachi sedang terkikik melihat wajah merona adiknya membuat wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih manis.

.

.

"Hihihi. .lihat Suke wajahmu sungguh manis jika sedang tersipu begitu" ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk wajah adiknya diakhiri dengan tawa riang. Kedua orang tuanya menyaksikan interaksi kedua anaknya dengan senyum bahagia. Sasuke tersadar akan seseuatu dan bertanya pada Itachi.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aniki"tanya Sasike pada Itachi dengan memberi deadlear terbaiknya. Itachi menghentikan tawanya lalu berdehem sebelum menjawab.

.

.

"Rahasia.! Yang perlu kau ketahui aniki menyayangi mu dan harus tau segala tentangmu imouto ku tersayang"jawab Itachi pada Sasuke dengan manis tapi terdegar menjengkelkan ditelinga Sasuke.

.

.

"Tck.! Dan menguntit apa saja yang kulakukan"ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkasme.

.

.

"Tak masalah. Aku juga tau loh bagaiman si kepala duren itu menyatakan cinta padamu. Kaa san ingin tau wak_ akh"jawab Itachi pada Sasuke sambil menggoda.

.

.

Sasuke langsung melempar bantal sofa yang tadinya dipangku ke muka Itachi sebelum kakaknya selesai berbicara. Itachi hanya tergelak ia senang sekali menggoda sang adik. Kedua orang tuanya hanya mengelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anak mereka.

.

.

"Urusai.! Dari pada jadi penguntit lebih baik cari wanita yang mau dengan pria keriput sepertimu baka aniki" ujar Sasuke pada kakaknya. Itachi langsung mendelik pada adiknya.

.

.

"Benar kata Sasuke mau sampai kapan kami menunggu mu mengenalkan seorang gadis pada kami"ujar Fugaku yang dari tadi diam angkat bicara.

.

.

"Tou san tenang saja nanti ku perkenalkan setelah mendapat yang cocok" ujar Itachi pada ayahnya dengan malas. Pasalnya ia paling malas jika sudah membahas kisah asmaranya.

.

.

"Kau bukan gay kan Itachi" ucap ibunya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Itachi langsung berjengit mendengar tudingan ibunya.

.

.

"Enak saja aku masih normal kaa san.! Aku masih menyukai balon tak minat dengan batang" jawab Itachi pada ibunya sambil medengus.

.

.

"Kaa san hanya khawatir saja pasalnya. umur mu sudah waktunya berumah tangga tapi kamu tak pernah sekali pun mengenalkan wanita pada kami benarkan anata" ujar Mikoto sambil minta dukungan dari suaminya.

.

.

"Hn"jawab Fugaku.

.

.

Itachi memberi deadlear terbaiknya pada adiknya gara gara dia dirinya sekarang diintrogasi orang tuanya. Sasuke hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan tersenyum puas lalu mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang kakak yang sedang diintrogasi orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

 **Di Cafe**

.

.

"Merepotkan apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini" tanyanya Shikamaru pada temannya.

.

.

"Ya aku yakin ini untuk kebahagiaanya Shika"jawab temannya sambil matanya menatap langit dengan pandangan menerawang.

.

.

"Medoukusei. Terserah padamu sajalah" jawab Shikamaru sudah lelah memberi saran pada temannya.

.

.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubunginya dia dulu. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. ." Ucapnya sambil berdiri menepuk pundak Shikamaru lalu melenggang pergi.

.

.

 _'K_ _enapa kau harus melakukan ini baka. . .mendoukusei semoga saja keputusan ku membantumu tak salah'_ ujar Shikamaru dalam hati sambil menatap sedih pungung temannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh pejalanan kurang lebih empat puluh menit Sasuke telah sampai ditaman kota ia mencari parkiran untuk mobilnya setelah memastikan mobilnya sudah dikunci. Ia berjalan jalan ditaman melihat lihat disekitar taman mata memfokuskan pandangannya pada pasangan yang duduk dikursi dibawah pohon yang rindang. Ia melihat manusia berbeda gender warna rambut mereka yang mencolok si pria bersurai pirang cerah dan si wanita bersurai pink yang membuat mata sakit itu menurut Sasuke -_-!. Sasuke memperhatikan mereka dari sebrang berdiri mengamati dalam diam meski kedua tangannya menegepal dan matanya mulai berembun saat melihat kekasihnya sedang berduaan dengan wanita lain entah sedang berbicang apa diselingi tawa dari sang wanita dan senyum hangat dari kekasihnya. Air matanya tak terbendung saat melihat wajah kekasihnya menghadap pada siwanita dan memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si wanita dengan salah satu tangannya ada dibelakang kepala siwanita. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju keduanya dengan air mata mengalir dan hati hancur. Sasuke langsung menarik kerah jaket kekasihnya aka Naruto Uzumaki hingga Naruto menoleh kepadanya.

.

.

.

Naruto menolehkan pandangannya saat merasakan ada yang menarik kerah jaketnya. Naruto melihat air mata membasahi wajah cantik Sasuke lalu ia merasakan panas menjalar dipipinya. Sasuke menarik kerah taket Naruto hingga siempunya menoleh lalu "Plaak" Ia langsung menamparnya keras dengan air mata membashi wajahnya.

.

.

"Inikah.! Inikah yang kau bilang urusan penting Naru.!. ." Ujar Sasuke dengan keras dan suara bergetar sambil memukuli dada Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap datar Sasuke saat ini.

.

.

"Apa hisk. . .hisk. .apa yang salah dengan ku. . .hisk . .hingga kau tega. . .hisk. .melakukan ini padaku. .Naru? . .hisk" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto sambil terisak dengan kepala menunduk tanganya tak berhenti memukuli dada Naruto.

.

.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan mu.! aku hanya sudah bosan dengan hubungan kita" jawab Naruro dengan tenang. Seolah ia tak bersalah sama sekali.

.

.

Sasuke mematung mendengar ucapan Naruto dan berhenti memukuli dada Naruto. Ia mendonggak melihat wajah tenang Naruto lantas "Plaak!. ." Ia menapar pipi Naruto lagi. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar tapi air mata tak jua berhenti mengalir.

.

.

"Kau.! Kau sungguh brengsek! baka! Bajingan.! Aku membencimu Naru.!.." ucap Sasuke pada Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke mengalikan pandangannya pada siwanita dengan pandangan menusuk.

.

.

"Kau.! Wanita sialan perebut kekasih orang dasar wanita murahan. .! Plaak" bentak Sasuke pada siwanita dan menampar pipinya.

.

.

"Aku sungguh membenci kalian berdua. Terutama padamu Naru ingin rasanya aku membunuh mu saat ini juga. Kuharap kau tak pernah menampakan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Lantas meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat kepergian Sasuke yang pergi dengan punggung kecilnya yang bergetar. Ia menatap sedih Sasuke tak terasa air matanya mengalir melihat Sasuke yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Ia memejamkan matanya. _'Inilah yang terbaik untuk kita Suke gomen'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Siwanita menatap Naruto khawatir saat ia melihat air mata Naruto. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto supaya mendapat perhatian dari Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kesamping dengan air mata yang mengalir. Si wanita menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya lalu menghapus air mata Naruto. Matanya hanya bisa menatap sedih pada Naruto. Ia lantas membawa kepala Naruto kedalam dekapannya. Naruto menumpahkan sakit dan kesedihannya dengan air mata ia menangis dalam dekapan siwanita.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menangis sambil menyetir mobil dengan kecepat lumayan cepat. Ia memukuli dada kirinya berharap bisa menghilangkan sakit yang saat ini ia rasakan. Kilasan tentang kenangannya dengan Naruto terlitas dikepala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Aku akan selalu mencintai mu hingga nafas terakhir ku. Terima kasih untuk cinta mu selama ini dan mau menerima aku yang tak sempurna ini. aku akan selamanya mencintai mu bahkan saat jiwa ku terpisah dari raga ku ini janji ku seumur hidup" ucap Naruto dengan senyum manis matanya memancarkan kasih sayang dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wajah Sasuke memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dadanya menghangat melihat senyum Naruto. Dan perutnya tergelitik seperti banyak kupu kupu berterbangan disana. Ia menggankat jari kelingkinnya dan mengaitkan pada jari Naruto. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Naruto ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum diwajah Sasuke. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti keinginan sang kekasih menutup matanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hisk. . .kau pem. .hisk. .mbohong Naru. . .hisk. ."racau Sasuke disela sela tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam setelah pintu gerbangnya dibuka ia memakirkan mobilnya dengan asal lalu membuka pintu mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Ia memasuki rumah tanpa menucap salam.

.

.

.

Mikoto keluar dari dapur membawa nampan beisikan minum serta kue hendak membawa ke ruang kerja suaminya yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu disana. Saat akan menaiki tangga ia melihat Sasuke baru pulang ia tak mendengar anaknya memberi salam. Sasuke berjalan tak menghiraukan sekeliling yang inginkan saat ini hanyalah masuk kamar dan menangis sepuasnya. Mikoto kaget melihat putrinya pulang dengan air mata menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke berjalan setengah berlari melewati ibunya begitu saja ia tak menghiraukan pangilan ibunya. Sasuke sampai didepan kamarnya ia membuka pintunya dengan kasar lalu menutup pintu dengan keras. Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diranjang dengan posisi terkurap dan menangis tersedu sedu seperti anak kecil.

"Hisk. . .hisk. . .hisk. . ."tangis Sasuke pecah ia menangis tersedu sedu.

.

.

.

.

Dari dalam kamar Itachi mendegar suara bantingan kamar dari kamar sebelah siapa lagi kalau bukan kamar milik adiknya. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya _'bukanya Sasuke sedang pergi'_ tanya Itachi dalam hati.

.

.

.

Mikoto bergegas menuju kamar putrinya setelah mengantarkan minuman serta kue ke suaminya. Ia mengetok pintu kamar putrinya tapi tak ada tanggapan dari dalam.

 **Tok. . .tok. .tok. .**

"Suke kau tak apa apa nak buka pintunya sayang" Mikoto mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil putrinya dengan lembut.

Mikoto menetuk pintu kembali saat tak ada tanggapan dari dalam.

 **Tok. . .tok. . .tok. .**

"Sayang kaa san masuk ya" ucap Mikoto meminta izin pada putrinya. hening tak ada jawaban sama sekali ia menyentuh kenop pintu.

.

.

Saat Mikoto hendak membuka pintu kamar Sasuke Itachi keluar dari dalam kamar. Itachi keluar dari dalam kamar karena mendengar suara bantingan pintu ia mendapati sang ibu berdiri didepan kamar adiknya dengan raut khawatir. Itachi mendekati ibunya dan bertanya.

.

.

"Ada apa kaa san? kenapa wajah kaa san terlihat sangat khawatir" tanya Itachi pada Mikoto.

"Sasuke pulang dengan menangis dan tak mengiraukan panggilan kaa san. Kaa san khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya" Mikoto menjawab pertanyaan dari Itachi.

.

.

.

Mikoto membuka kamar Sasuke setelah menjawab pertannyaan dari Itachi. Ia melihat kedalam dan mendapati Sasuke menangis tersedu sedu sambil meringkuk diatas ranjang ia berjalan menghampiri anaknya dan membawa tubuh putrinya kepelukannya. Hati Mikoto mencelos melihat putrinya menangis tersedu sedu seperti sekarang ia memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Itachi berdiri disamping ibu yang hendak membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Dan mendapati adiknya sedang menangis tersedu sedu diatas ranjang. Itachi hanya berdiri diambang pintu saat melihat adiknya menangis tersedu sedu diatas ranjang. Ia memperhatikan dalam diam saat melihat sang ibu membawa adiknya kepelukannya. Itachi tak pernah melihat adiknya terlihat begitu rapuh seperti sekarang. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi. Siapa bajingan yang sudah membuat adiknya menangis begitu menyedihkan pikir Itachi.

.

.

.

"Ada apa sayang ceritakan pada kaa san" tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke yang sedang menagis dipelukannya sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke yang bergetar.

"Hisk. . .hisk. . .hisk. ."hanya isakan yang terdengar dari mulut Sasuke.

Mikoto dengan lembut membelai pungung Sasuke. Ia menanti dengan sabar apa putrinya mau menceritakan sesuatu pada dirinya.

"Hisk. . .hisk. .sakit. . .hisk. . .kaa san. . .hisk . . .disini. .hisk. . .kenapa. .hisk. . .hisk disini. .hisk. . .sangat. .sesak. .kaa san...hisk"ucap Sasuke sambil meremat baju didepan dadanya dibagian kirinya.

Mikoto yang tak mengerti maksud sang anak diam dan membiarkan anaknya menupahkan keluh kesahnya. Karna setau Mikoto putrinya tak mempunyai riwayat jantung jadi tak mungkin jantungnya sakit itulah pikir Mikoto. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Mikoto tak mendengar tangisan dari mulut putrinya hanya terdengar isakkan lirih yang ia dengar. Mikoto menunduk untuk melihat wajah putrinya dan mendapati Sasuke tertidur dipelukannya sesekali terdengar isakan lirih. Mikoto menengok kebelakang atau kepintu lebih tepatnya ia melihat Itachi dan Fugaku berdiri disana. Fugaku berjalan mendekat saat merasa sang istri mrmbutuhkan bantuan. Fugaku membenahi bantal untuk menaruh Sasuke. Fugaku mengambil tubuh putrinya dengan sangat pelan seolah ia barang yang mudah pecah. Lalu Fugaku meletakan kepala Sasuke kebantal dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah Sasuke lalu mencium kening putrinya ikat rambutnya telah dilepas Mikoto tadi agar putrinya tidur dengan nyaman. Mikoto menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke lalu mencium keningnya. Mereka meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertidur karena lelah menangis.

.

.

.

Diluar kamar mereka berjalan menuju kebawah dan berkumpul diruang keluarga. Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk berdampingan Itachi duduk sendirian disebrang meja berhadapan dengan orang tuanya.

.

.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Itachi" tanya Fugaku pada Itachi.

"Aku juga tak tau apa apa tou san.!" jawab Itachi sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Fugaku menengok kesamping memandang Mikoto. Mikoto yang merasa ditanya tanpa suara pun menjelaskan yang ia ketahui

"Sasuke pulang kerumah sudah menangis saat ku tanya kenapa ia tak menjawab ia hanya menangis saja" jelas Mikoto pada suaminya. Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar penjelesan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

Hampir setahun berlalu sejak kandasnya asmara NaruSasu. Sasuke saat ini sedang berada dikampus hari-harinya berjalan seperti biasa yang kurang hanya tanpa kehadiran kekasihnya yang sekarang menjadi mantan hampir setahun berlalu semenjak pertengkarannya ditaman, Naruto tak pernah menujukan batang hidungnya dihadapannya sejujurnya Sasuke merindukan senyuman Naruto. Sasuke berjalan bersama temannya dia adalah Ino Yamanaka gadis yang bisa dibilang cerewet selalu tampil modis dan satunya lagi gadis pemalu bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Mereka berjalan beiringan keluar kelas karna kelas baru saja selesai.

"Suke kita ke salon dulu yuk untuk persiapan nanti malam lalu jalan-jalan di mall, kau juga ikut ya Hinata"ajak Ino pada teman-temannya.

"Aku malas Ino kau dan Hinata saja sana"ujar Sasuke dengan datar. Ino hanya mengehela nafas mendengar ucapan Sasuke

Ino rindu Sasuke yang selalu tersenyum dan tak sependiam sekarang tapi gara-gara cowok brengseknya sahabatnya kini banyak berubah. Sasuke cerita pada Ino dan Hinata hingga mereka tau semua tentang asmara Sasuke bahkan sampai pertemuannya dengan Naruto dengan seorang wanita yang tak dikenalnya, begitu pun sebaliknya mereka saling curhat satu sama lain.

"Kali ini tidak ada penolakan tidak kah kau ingin terlihat cantik diacara pertunangan kakak mu Suke?. ." ucap Ino sambil menyeret Sasuke. Lalu Ino beralih pada Hinata.

"Kau mau ikut kan Hinata"tanya Ino sambil memandang Hinata penuh harap pada teman satunya

"Baiklah aku ikut lagian hari ini aku free" ucap Hinata dan langsung disambut pekikkan girang dari Ino.

"Yosh. Ayo kita pergi aku juga ingin tampil mempesona diacara pertunangan nee-san ku" ucap Ino dengan semangat.

Sasuke hanya pasrah jika sudah diseret oleh Ino. Itachi kakaknya telah menemukan pujaan hatinya beberapa bulan yang lalu dan langsung meminang sang gadis, dan akan bertunangan dengannya Temari wanita cantik yang dapat menaklukkan hati Itachi yang notabennya kakak dari sahabat pirangnya ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai para pembaca ini fic dengan pair NarufemSasu yang baru kubuat semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini. Tadinya cerita ini mau aku bikin one shoot tapi keliatanya kepanjangan tangan ku sudah lelah jadi mungkin aku bagi dua atau tiga aku belum tau.**

 **.**

 **Maaf jika benyak typo dan membuat kalian bingung.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalin komentarnya ya dikotak bawah ya ^_^.**

 **Sekian sampai jumpa dichap depan. . .^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo minna 🙋 apa ada yang kangen dengan ku...? Emm sepertinya tidak ada ya #pundungdipojok# oke abaikan aja..! maaf minna daku up nya lama itu karna aku lagi banyak gawean dan juga dua bulan yang saya sedang berduka atas kepergian kakakku yang meninggal saat melahirkan** **😭😭😭 dan aku sempat down juga kesehatannya..! Giliran udah sehat belum ada mood buat nulis dan baru-baru ini aku mencoba membangkitkan mood ku #ganbate!# aku mencoba nulis lagi disela-sela waktu sengang karna tak ingin membuat kalian menunggu lama-lama #menungguitugakenak# sekali lagi aku minta maaf #sambilbungkuk# dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau sabar menunggu kelanjutan fic gaje ku ini 😉**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai para pembaca kali ini aku buat fic dengan pair NarufemSasu semoga kalian suka bagi yang tak suka silahkan kembali jangan bully aku. Aku cuma pingin meramaikan pair NaruSasu aja karna ini juga salah satu pair favorit aku. cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jika ada kesamaan itu murni kebetulan karna ide cerita ini pasaran. Oke selamat membaca..**

 **.**

 **Warning : cerita gaje, ooc, typo, tulisan tiba hilang bikin bigung,**

 **.**

 **Sumary : hatinya hancur saat melihat sang kekasih berciuman dengan wanita lain. . . Berfikir perpisahan adalah yang terbaik.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan² milik Mamashi Kishimoto aku cuma pinjam ^_^.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Pair : NarufemSasu (disini Sasuke cewek ya jadi bukan yoi/gay/maho atau apalah)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hingga nafas terakhirku**

 **.**

Chapter : 2

* * *

.

.

.

"Baiklah semua pelajaran sensei akhiri sampai disini, dan sensei ingin kalian mengumpulkan materi yang sensi berikan kamis depan bagi yang tidak mengumpulkan maka kalian harus mengulangi kelas ini tahun depan paham..?" Ucap guru cantik bersurai biru beriris coklat sambil tersenyum manis pada murid²nya.

"Iya sensei" jawab murid dikelas tersebut serempak sambil berkeringat dingin melihat senyum manis yang justru terlihat seperti shinigami.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari murid² guru tersebut membereskan buku² yang diatas meja dan membawanya kedekapan dan menghadap murid²nya.

"Sampai bertemu dikelas kamis depan selamat siang semua" ujar sang sensei.

"Selamat siang sensei" jawab murid² serempak.

Guru yang terkenal killer bernama Anko itu pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas para murid kini mulai sibuk membereskan buku mereka masing Sasuke dan Ino juga mulai sibuk membereskan buku mereka masing².

"Suke-chan habis ini kamu ada kelas tidak..?" tanya Ino sambil menengok ke Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya tidak ada, memang kenapa..?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita jalan yuk..! Nonton bioskop trus belanja emm apa lagi ya kita ke salon sudah lama aku ga ke salon..." ujar Ino.

"Tenang saja meski kau tak pergi ke salon pun pangeran tidur mu tak akan pergi Ino..!? Aku sedang malas Ino, kenapa tidak kau aja saja pangeran tidur mu itu" ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Ino.

"Jangan bahas dia aku sedang kesal dengannya..! Oh ayolah kita sudah lama tak jalan bareng-bareng Suke-chan" jawab Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar..?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak.! Tidak kami tak bertengkar kok, tapi aku cuma sedang kesal saja jadi malas bertemu dengannya, mau ya Suke aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan mu sama lain juga " pinta Ino dengan pandangan memohon.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas jika sudah begini ia tak bisa menolak ajakan Ino ia menjawab dengan angukan dan disambut dengan pekikan girang dari Ino yang kini sedang memeluknya. Ino senang pasalnya Sasuke sudah lama tak jalan-jalan dengannya atau teman lainnya.

Flahsback on

Sasuke lebih memilih mengurung diri dirumah kadang ia dan teman-temannya pergi ke rumah Sasuke guna menghibur bungsu Uchiha ini, Sasuke kini lebih senang mengurung diri dirumah semenjak putus dengan pacarnya ia masih ingat saat ia datang ke mansion Uchiha saat Sasuke tak ada kabar hampir seminggu dikampus pun Sasuke tak masuk karna khawatir ia bertandang ke kediaman Sasuke.

Saat itu ia melihat Sasuke didalam kamarnya sedang memandan foto Naruto yang sedang memeluk Sasuke dengan satu tangan dengan senyum lebarnya dan Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Naruto dan menecup mesra pipi Naruto. Sasuke memandang dengan pandangan menerawang dan air mata mengalir dipipinya Ino menghampiri dan menghapus air mata Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh kesamping saat merasakan seseorang duduk disampingnya saat melihat sahabatnya ia langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat dan tangisnya pun pecah Ino memejamkan matanya guna menghalau air mata yang akan mengalir ia sedih saat mendengar tangis pilu sahabatnya.

"Tumpahkan semua kesedihan mu Suke jika itu bisa mengurangi beban dihatimu, kau bisa berbagi cerita dengan ku jika kau ada masalah agar beban dihatimu sedikit berkurang" ucap Ino sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke.

"Hisk...Dia mengkhianati ku Ino...hisk...dia mencapkan ku..hisk dia bilang dia bosan padaku Ino..hisk...apa aku kurang cantik dan menarik Ino..hisk...apa salah ku...hisk..hingga dia setega itu Ino...hisk..." ucap Sasuke disela-sela tangisnya Ino semakin mempererat pelukannya Ino sungguh ingin menhajar pria brengsek itu.

"Hisk...aku mencintainya ino hisk...tapi..hisk disini rasanya sakit sekali Ino..hisk...apa, apa yang harus kulakukan Ino..hisk...untuk menghilangkanya...hisk.." ujar Sasuke dengan sesegukkan dan menunjuk dadanya.

"Hei siapa bilang kau tak cantik kamu itu nyaris sempurna say..?! Kau tidak salah Suke tapi dianya yang brengsek, pria seperti dia tak pantas kau cintai Suke dan tak layak untuk kau tangisi, kau jangan seperti ini terus Suke kasihan orang tua mu dan Itachi-nii mereka begitu khawatir dengan keadaan mu. kau harus bangkit jangan terus terpuruk tunjukkan padanya jika kau bisa hidup bahagia meski tanpanya jangan biarkan dia tertawa diatas penderitaan mu.!" ujar Ino sambil memegang bahu Sasuke dan mentap mata Sasuke dengan dalam. Sasuke hanya mengangukkan kepala mendengar nasihat Ino.

"Nah itu baru Sasuke yang ku kenal..! aku yakin kamu pasti bisa bangkit dan suatu saat nanti akan ada cinta yang mengobati hatimu yang terluka" ucap Ino sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Flahsback off

"O.."

"No.."

"Ino..!" Pangilan keras menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. em iya kenapa..?" tanya Ino dengan gugup.

"Jahat sekali dari tadi aku cerita tidak didengarkan" ucap Sasuke sambil manyun karna kesal ceritanya diabaikan Ino padahal dia kan sedang menceritakan betapa senangnya dia karna nii-sannya akan pulang setelah bertahun-tahun pergi menimba ilmu dan menjalankan anak perusahaan yang ada di Jerman.

"Gomen, gomen jangan marah ya" bujuk Ino tangannya membentuk ✌ sambil tersenyum manis Sasuke akhirnya mendengus.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan rusa pemalas itu..? jika ada masalah kau bisa berbagi padaku Ino..!" ujar Sasuke menatap Ino dengan pandangan khawatir pasalnya tak biasanya Ino melamun.

"Ah tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok.." ucap Ino sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Aku hanya senang kau sudah bisa terbuka lagi dengan ku dan mau menemani ku ajak jalan" Ino menatap langit sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar ucapan Ino, selama ini dirinya terlalu tengelam dengan dunianya sendiri dan mengasingkan diri tanpa memikirkan orang-orang yang menyayanginya ia terlalu meratapi kisah cintanya "kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini..?" kata inilah yang selalu iya pertanyakan di dalam hati, sebenarnya Sasuke juga tak ingin terus terlarut dalam kesedihan namun apalah daya jika hatinya masih menginginkannya.

Ia sudah mencoba untuk melupakan rasa cinta ini namun tak semudah saat ia jatuh cinta padanya, berkat dukungan dari orang-orang terdekat Sasuke mencoba menatap hidupnya kembali iya tak ingin membuat orang di sekitarnya menghawatirkan dirinya lebih dari ini.

Sasuke masih ingat saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aniki yang selalu menyayanginya marah terhadap dirinya karna Sasuke histeris saat Itachi membakar semua pemberian dari Naruto serta foto-foto kebersamaan mereka berdua dan Sasuke nekat mengambil yang bisa iya selamatkan meski hanya selembar foto ia merasa senang meski tangannya harus terluka.

"

"Terima kasih kau selalu ada untuk ku dan menghiburku Ino" ucap Sasuke dan mendapat angukkan dari Ino.

"Oya kita sedang menunggu siapa Ino..?" tanya Sasuke sambil menuraikan pelukannya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk ditaman dikampus.

"Kita menunggu Hinata-chan dan Tenten-chan" jawab Ino Sasuke hanya ber"oh"ria mereka menunggu sambil mengobrol ini itu dan sesekali tawa kecil keluar dari bibir keduanya saat bercerita. pandangan mata Sasuke jatuh pada pohon sakura dan rindang cocok untuk berteduh dibawahnya.

 **Flahsback**

 **"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk disini saja Suke..?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk dibawah pohon sakura.**

 **"Hn" jawab Sasuke mereka pun duduk dibawah pohon sakura Naruto tiduran dipaha Sasuke, Sasuke duduk sambil membaca buku. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka karna sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri Sasuke**

 **"Kenapa kamu suka sekali tiduran dipangkuan ku Naru..?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakan bukunya dan tangannya membelai kepala Naruto dengan lembut.**

 **"Karna pangkuan mu terasa nyaman, disaat seperti ini kau membuat ku teringat hangatnya pangkuan kaa-chan dan belain lembut tangannya suara tawanya yang senantiasa keluar dari bibirnya, aku merindukan kaa-chan hime aku ingin bersama kaa-chan ingin memeluknya hime" ucap Naruto lirih sambil memejamlan matanya menikmati belaian halus dari sang kekasih ia membuka mata saat merasakan tetesan air dipipi ia terkejut melihat Sasuke menangis.**

 **"Baka...hisk..jangan bicara seperti itu lagi...hisk...jika kau merindulan kaa-chan mu kita bisa mengunjunginya Naru, bila kau merindukan pangkuan ibumu kau bisa datang padaku...hisk...bukan kah...hisk...kau bilang pangkuan terasa nyaman"jawab Sasuke sambil menangis setelah mendengar ucapan sang kekasih ia tau betul bahwa ibu Naruto sudah meninggal saat Naruto berusia lima belas tahun.**

 **Naruto bangun dari tidurannya duduk disamping Sasuke dan menangkup wajah Sasuke lantas menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya lalu ia mencium kedua pipinya bergantian ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sulit diartikan oleh Sasuke, Naruto mencium sekilas bibir Sasuke lalu ia memeluk tubuh kecil sang kekasih.**

 **"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu hime, aku ingin kau selalu bahagia meski aku tak disamping mu, lanjutkanlah hidup dan cari lelaki yang bisa membahagiakan mu jika suatu hari nanti aku tak ada" ucap Naruto dapat jawaban dengan gelengan keras dari Sasuke.**

 **"Aku tak kan membiarkan mu pergi...! aku berjanji akan melakukan apa pun yang kau mau asal kau selalu ada disamping ku, ku mohon jangan mengatakan seperti ini lagi kau membuat ku takut Naru" ucap Sasuke dengan isakan kecil.**

 **"Hey apa yang kau pikirkan...?! mana mungkin aku meninggalkan wanita secantik bidadari ini" ucap Naruto dengan kekehan kecil ia mencoba merubah suasananya dengan sedikit gombalan, pipi Sasuke merona mendengar ucapan Naruto dan mencubit perut Naruto karna kesal.**

 **"Ah.! Sakit hime," ucap Naruto sambil meringis mendapat cubitan sayang dari sang kekasih.**

 **"Rasakan makanya jangan membuat ku mual dengan gombalan murah mu" ucap Sasuke ketus sambil membuang muka.**

 **"Hei.. ak- belum selasai bicara perutnya bernyanyi duluan bikin malu aja.**

 **Kruuyuuk...**

 **Naruto hanya cengesan dan mengaruk pipinya cangung, Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perut sang kekasih.**

 **"Perut ku lapar hime, kita ke kantin yuk.."ajak Naruto tapi Sasuke mengeleng.**

 **"Kita makan disini saja aku tadi pagi buat bekal Naru.."ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil seseuatu dari tasnya.**

 **"Wah benarkah..!? apa kau membuat bekel itu sepecial buat ku Suke..!?" goda Naruto dan langsung dapat jitakan sayang dari Sasuke lalu menerima kotak bekal dari Sasuke dan membukanya.**

 **"Jangan terlalu percaya diri tuan..?! aku bawa bekal karna kaa-chan masak pagi ini terlalu banyak" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah ya sebenernya tadi pagi ia belajar memasak sama kaa-chan tercinta dan sengaja buat bekal buat Naruto tapi ia terlalu gensi buat ngaku.**

 **"Emm pantas kau dan Itachi-nii jadi sehat dan jenius makan yang kau konsumsi seperti ini... rasanya enak sekali beruntung sekali ya yang jadi tou-san mu bisa merasakan makan lesat dari istrinya setiap hari, ah..! aku jadi penasaran apa bakat memasak kaa-san mu bisa menurun pada mu Suke...?" ucap Naruto setelah mencoba suap pertama lalu menyodorkan makannan kedepan mulut Sasuke, ia membuka mulutnya dengan pipi merona entah malu karna suapan Naruto atau merona karna masakannya dipuji sang kekasih.**

 **"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan makanan lesat karna seorang Uchiha memang jenius dari lahir tau..!?" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum angkuhnya dibalas dengan acakan gemas dirambut oleh Naruto mereka makan sambil sesekali mengobrol diselingi tawa dari keduanya kala Naruto menceritakan cerita konyol.**

 **Flahsback off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lamunan Sasuke buyar mendengar suara Tenten dan Ino yang mulai heboh tentang ingin membeli apa saja nanti ia hanya geleng kepala sambil tersenyum berjalan beriring dengan Hinata dibelakang Ino dan Tenten.

"Oke girl sekarang waktunya kita berseneng-senang tanpa memikirkan urusan cowok yang bikin kita galau...!" ucap Ino sambil berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Yosh mari kita bersenang-senang hanya ada kita hari ini ga ada cowo yang bikin kita keriting mikirin mereka.." Tenten mengucapkan dengan mengebu-gebu sambil kedua tanganya meninju keatas.

"Hinata-chan apa Tenten sedang ada masalah dengan sepupu mu.." tanya Sasuke dengan berbisik pada Hinata dengan mimik berlebihan hingga Hinata terkikik kecil.

"Emm" jawab Hinata sambil menganguk kecil "Neji-nii sedang merajuk gara-gara melihat Tenten-chan sedang bersama Lee-kun di salah satu cafe hingga dia mengacuhkan Tenten sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang gantian Tenten-chan yang mengacuhkan Neji-nii" bisik Hinata.

Kikikkan kecil keluar dari bibir Sasuke "aku penasaran seperti apa wajah Neji jika sedang cemburu...?! biasanya kan hanya wajah datar dan cool yang dia pasang, maksud mu Lee mantan Tenten yang itu..?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya" balasnya masih dengan berbisik.

"Hei..! Kalian kenapa dari tadi berbisik-bisik terus..?"seru Ino dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kalian pasti sedang membicarakan yang engga-engga ya...?!"ucap Tenten.

"Jangan menatap kami seperti itu Ino..!? Lagian kita sedang membicara Neji kok.! Aku sedang membayangkan wajah Neji jika sedang cemburu itu kira-kira seperti apa..?" Mendengar ucapan Sasuke Ino memandang Tenten dengan pandangan kau hutang penjelesan sedangkan yang dipandang hanya mendengus kecil.

"Ne Suke jangan membayangkan dan memikirkan Neji nanti ada yang cemburu.."goda Ino langsung dapat delikan gratis dari Tenten.

"Aays, aku tak mungkin cemburu lah" ucap Tenten sambil manyun.

"Benarkah meski aku membayang Neji sedang memelukku dan mencium bibir ini" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos sambil menunjuk bibir sendiri dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kau.!" suara Tenten melengking dan wajahnya tampak terlihat konyol, well siapa yang tidak syok jika sahabatnya kini sedang membayang yang engga-engga bersama kekasihnya dan mengaku dengan wajah polos seakan tidak berdosa.

Melihat Tenten dengan mulut mengganga sambil menunjuk dirinya dan seperti hilang kata-kata membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa tapi ditutupi dengan wajah polos sedang Ino sedang membungkam mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya sedangkan Hinata tersenyum senang karna Sasuke yang dulu kembali.

"Tenang saja aku tak kan merebut Neji dia bukan tipe ku" bisik Sasuke sebelum kabur sambil tertawa.

"Ha.! Begitu lah respo Tenten menengar bisikan Sasuke dengan wajah melongo lalu ia langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke setelah sadar ia sedang permainkan Sasuke, melihat Sasuke dan Tenten main kejar-kejaran membuat tawa Ino meledak Hinata hanya tersenyum senang melihat Sasuke kembali seperti dulu namun matanya memancarkan kesedihan.

"Kau yang bawa Ino aku sedang malas" ucap Sasuke saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir.

"Baiklah hime-sama" jawab Ino jenaka.

Sasuke mencebik sebelum memasuki mobil tawa renyah dari ino dan kikikan oleh Hinata dan Tenten pasalnya Sasuke paling ga suka dipanggil hime. Yang suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan hime hanya Naruto karna dia tuh orangnya tuh geyel bin bandel udah dikasih tau bahwa dirinya ga suka dipanggil hime tapi masih aja memanggil hime karna lelah memberi tahu akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan Naruto memanggilnya hime.

.

.

.

.

"Mendokusei, jika kau masih mencintainya kenapa melepaskannya Naru..?" ucap Shikamaru saat memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih dan mendapati temannya sedang melihat-lihat foto seorang gadis dengan berbagai engel.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya Shika" jawab Naruto tanpa memandang Shikamaru karna asyik mebatap foto-foto seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang berwajah cantik ada yang sedang membaca buku wajah terlihat serius, ada pula yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya, ada yang sedang duduk di sebuah cafe sambil meminum dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ya dan alasan mu sungguh konyol..!" ucap Shikamaru sinis.

"Mungkin bagimu ini terdengar konyol..! tapi bagiku ini yang terbaik jika aku pergi saat dia membenci ku Shika dari pada aku meninggalkannya disaat ia masih mencintaiku.. aku tak ingin dia terpuruk karna kepergian ku nanti.."ucap Naruto.

"Yang terbaik kau bilang..! kau membuatnya terluka dan kau juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri Naru..! bahkan sekarang kau sudah seperti setelker, ingat tidak akan ada akhir yang baik jika diawali dengan kebohongan, lebih baik jujur meski terkadang menyakitkan dari pada manis dari sebuah kebohongan" ucap Shikamaru dengan emosi ia ingin Naruto bahagia dengan wanita yang dicintainya disisa hidupnya yang mungkin takkan lama lagi ia tak ingin melihat Naruto seperti sekarang hanya mampu melihat sang pujaan hati dari jauh dan menanggung benci oleh wanita ya dicintainya.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau..?! Kau ingin aku mengatakan padanya jika aku sedang sekarat dan melihatnya menjalani hari-hari dengan ketakutan akan diriku yang bisa meninggalkanya kapan saja atau menjalani semua seolah-olah tak ada apa pun dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, aku tak bisa Shika..! membiarkan dia terus mencintaiku yang sudah pasti seperti apa akhirnya setidaknya dengan dia membenciku ia tak terpukul akan kepergian ku" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan emosi dan diakhir dengan lirih.

Ya setidaknya ia bisa melihat sang pujaan hati kembali tersenyum lagi baginya itu saja sudah cukup, ia masih ingat jelas saat Itachi kakak Sasuke menghampirinya dan langsung memukulinya dengan membabi buta entah apa yang akan terjadi jika tak ada yang menahan sulung Uchiha waktu itu.

" **Brengsek lepasin aku..! biarkan aku menghajarnya" Itachi terus meronta saat beberapa temannya memeganginya sampai harus dipengangi tiga orang karna Itachi terus meronta dan mencoba menghajar Naruto yang saat ini sedang dipapah salah satu temannya mukanya sudah babak belur bahkan ia terus terbatuk darah.**

 **"Astaga sadarlah Itachi..! dia sudah babak belur begitu..?! ia bahkan tak melawan mu sama sekali, sebenarnya ada masalah apa kau dengan pemuda ini hah..!" bentak Kisame yang sudah kewalahan menghadapi sikap temannya yang saat ini lepas kendali ia bahkan tak tau duduk permasalahannya dan Itachi main pukul anak orang kalau mati kan berabe urusan dengan polisi.**

 **"Aku ga peduli kalau mati sekali pun..! lebih baik kamu diam saja Kisame ini urusan aku dengan dia, mendingan kalian lepasin aku sekarang" ucap Itachi dengan marah-marah ia bahkan menendang-nendangkan kaki kedepan mencoba menjangkau Naruto.**

 **"Kita ngak akan melepaskan mu jika kau belum bisa mengontrol emosi mu saat ini..! Kita ga mau kau masuk bui gara-gara membunuh anak orang setidaknya pikirkan orang tua mu, dan kau bawa teman pergi dari sini" ucap pemuda bersurai orange penuh dengan tindik di wajahnya aka Yahiko salah satu teman Itachi.**

 **"Jangan berani-berani kau bawa teman mu itu urusan ku dengannya belum selasai" suara dingin Itachi terdengar mengancam membuat pemuda bersurai coklat meneguk ludahnya sendiri karna merasa terintimidasi oleh suara Itachi.**

 **"Sekarang lepaskan aku..! kalian tenang saja aku ga akan membunuhnya aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya _dan mungkin menghajarnya lagi"_ ucap Itachi dengan tenang dan gumaman di akhir kat.**

 **"Tenang Kiba aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto dengan terbatuk.**

 **"Tapi Naru ko- ucap Kiba terhenti saat melihat Naruto menggankat tangannya untuk diam ia melihat Naruto tersenyum lemah dan berjalan sedikit tertatih untuk menghadap Itachi yang saat ini telah lepas dari kungkungan teman-temannya.**

 **"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Itachi-san..? tanya Naruto dengan sedikit meringis, Itachi hanya natap datar saat melihat Naruto mering kesakitan tak tergambar raut wajah rasa bersalah sedikit pun.**

 **"Sebenernya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu dan aku tidak akan meminta maaf karna sudah menghajar mu karna kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, aku hanya ingin tau apa benar kau meninggalkan adikku demi wanita lain..!" tanya Itachi sambil menatap lurus.**

 **"Ya itu memang benar, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya, aku tak mungkin menjalani hubungan disaat diriku sendiri sudah bosan dengan adikmu Itachi-san.." jawab Naruto enteng sedangkan Itachi menggepalkan kedua tangannya menahan diri untuk menonjok wajah polos itu.**

 **"Kau sungguh brengsek Uzumaki rasanya ingin sekali ku habisi kau saat ini juga, dan aku sungguh menyesal memberi mu restu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan adikku jika pada akhirnya kau hanya melukai adikku, ku pikir kau bisa membahagiakan imotou ku karna saat bersamamu aku bisa melihat dia tertawa lepas dan menjadi lebih terbuka pada kami dan ternyata semua presepsi ku terhadap mu ternyata salah ku fikir kau mencintai adikku dengan tulus ternyata kau hanya mempermainkan perasaannya ku fikir kau orang yang bertanggung jawab dan bisa membuat adikku bahagia ternyata aku salah besar, sekarang apa yang terjadi kau membuat adikku menangis dan terlihat begitu rapuh karna kau campakkan begitu saja karna wanita jalang mu itu..!" ucap Itachi tepat didepan wajah Naruto sedangkan teman-teman Itachi mulai was-was takut Itachi lepas kendali mereka memaklumi tikah Itachi saat ini karna mereka sangat tau kalau Itachi sang** **at menyayangi adiknya.**

 **Naruto memandang Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sebelum memasang wajah kalem lalu tersenyum miring "well inilah diriku yang sebenarnya..! aku sudah lelah jika terus berpura-pura mencintai Sasuke, apa kau ingin aku meneruskan sandiwara ku dan kemudian hari meninggalkannya begitu saja, ah satu lagi tolong jaga mulut anda tuan Uchiha jangan pernah lagi menghina wanitaku dengan sebutan itu lagi karna dia adalah wanita yang berarti dalam hidupku" kata Naruto dengan tenang.**

 **Sadiwara dia bilang.!? apa selama ini ia hanya menganggagap hubungan mereka hanyalah sebuah lelucon dan persaan adiknya hanya sebuah permainan baginya pikir Itachi. Dengan emosinya yang memuncak ia langsung menarik jaket Naruto maksud hati ingin memukul namun teman-temannya lebih dulu memisahkan mereka "lepaskan aku Yahiko biarkan anak tengil ini..! Aku tak peduli jika nanti masuk bui setidaknya aku puas jika sudah membunuhnya" Yahiko langsung menapar Itachi saat melihat temannya mulai hilang kendali.**

 **"Jika dia sudah mati di tangan mu apa adikmu akan senang...? Tidak justru sebaliknya ia akan membencimu karna kau melukai pria yang dicintainya. Dari** **pada kau membuang-buang waktu mu disini lebih baik pulang hibur adikmu yang sedang bersedih, dan kau pirang sebaiknya tutup mulut mu itu jika kata-kata yang kau ucapkan hanya memancing emosi orang" ucap Yahiko.**

 **"Jangan pernah lagi kau tunjukkan wajah mu di depan Sasuke pergilah dari kehidupanya..! jika kau masih menggangu adikku jangan salahkkan aku jika kau pulang tinggal nama" desis Itachi sebelum berlalu pergi.**

 **Naruto menatap kepergian Itachi dengan pandangan sendu** _"tanpa kau minta pun aku akan pergi darinya Itachi" **batin**_ **Naruto sambil meremas kepalanya sebelum mengelap ia mendengar teriakan Kiba.**

Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustasi jika menginggat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Itachi "aku memang pantas mendapatkannya benarkan Suke..?! Gomen karna aku tak bisa menepati janjiku" kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan duren..? jangan pasang wajah bodoh seperti itu..! kau terlihat menyedihkan" seru Shikamaru karna tak tahan melihat wajah sendu sahabatnya Naruto mendecit mendengar seruan Shikamaru.

"Cih..! dasar rusa apa tak ada kata-kata lain untuk menghibur teman mu yang tampan ini" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak rambut agar terlihat berandalan namun menambah ketampanannya plus menambah kesan seksi, dan langsung mendapat leparan bantal sofa dimukanya.

"mendokusei"

"Kau tak menjemput Ino Shika..?" sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin Shikamaru mengantar jemput Ino jika sedang tidak ada mata kuliah dan urusan mendesak, makanya ia bertanya saat melihat temannya masih anteng di sofa sambil tiduran.

"Dia masih marah..! waktu ku telfon dia menolak untuk ku jemput" jawab Shikamaru.

"Maaf gara-gara aku kau jadi bertengkar dengannya" sesal Naruto

"Mendokusei wanita itu merepotkan..! jadi tak usah dipikirkan aku jelaskan pun masih tetap marah jadi biarkan saja dulu" jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Astaga rusa itu artinya kau harus lebih berjuang lagi, minimal kirim bunga atau apa lah biar dia ga marah lagi" cecar Naruto yang gemas melihat Shikamaru begitu santai menhadapi kekasihnya yang sedang gambek.

"Itu merepotkan aku malas melakukannya" mendengar jawaban Shikamaru membuat Naruto geleng kepala.

"Kasihan sekali yang jadi kekasih mu harus menghadapi pemalas seperti mu" ucap Naruto.

"Mendokusei"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Uchiha terlihat memasuki restoran berbintang hari ini mereka sedang membuat janji temu dengan sesorang dengan mengadakan acara makan malam disalah satu resteron ternama, para pria Uchiha terlihat gagah nan tampan dengan balutan pakaian formal membungkus tubuh mereka sedang kan para wanita mereka tampil sederhana namun elegan mereka terlihat cantik memukau dan angun keluarga Uchiha lansung di antar salah satu pelayan ke salah satu ruang yang sudah dipesan jauh-jauh hari, mereka memesan minuman terlebih dahulu untuk menemai mengobrol sambil menunggu seseorang.

"Ya ampun liat wajah mu nii-san..! Sungguh mengelikan saat melihat nii-san tegang seperti ini" ledek Sasuke pada sang kakak sambil terkikik kecil dan langsung mendapat cubitan dihidung mancungnya.

"Sakit nii-san lepaskan" seru Sasuke sambil menipis tangan kakaknya.

"Maka jangan jadi anak nakal itu hukuman untuk mu bocah" ucap nii-sannya sambil tersenyum.

"Nii-san aku sudah dewasa jadi jangan panggil aku bocah" protes Sasuke sambil manyun.

"Ne kaa-san apa benar imotou kecil ku ini sudah dewasa" tanyanya sambil melihat Mikoto.

"Ya dia memang sudah besar tapi terkadang seperti anak kecil jika sedang berkengkar dengan Itachi hingga membuat kaa-san pusing" jawab Mikoto sambil terkiki saat melihat Sasuke tambah manyun.

"Mou, kaa-san sama saja aku seperti itu kan karna aniki selalu membuat ku kesal" protes Sasuke.

"Eh kenapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan kau saja jika kau masih kekanakan Suke" ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai jail.

"Aniki menyebalkan" seru Sasuke sambil melengos membuat kedua kakaknya tertawa karna berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Mou, tou-san belai Suke donk" pintanya pada sang Fugaku karna kesal tak ada yang memihak.

"Kalian berdua berhenti mengoda Sasuke" ucap Fugaku membuat kedua langsung terdiam Sasuke langsung memberikan pelukan sayang pada sang ayah.

"Lihat tingkahnya saja seperti anak kecil, selalu mengadu pada tou-san" ucap Itachi dan di dukung dengan anggukkan dari sang nii-san Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan leletan lidah.

"Maaf membuat kalian menung-

"Kau..! Apa dia yang ingin kau kenalkan padaku nii-san jangan harap aku akan merestui hubungan kalian" ucapan dingin Sasuke memotong ucapan seorang gadis cantik yang baru hadir bersama kedua orang tuannya suasana yang tadinya hangat berubah tegang saat mereka mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan melihat penolakan Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih buat : Sylvathein, Ai aQira, Saputraluc000, N.S LOVER'S, Brani Mati, .12, 666-username, Monkey D Levi, Uciha Namikaze Venom, Befa flower,** Guest.

 **.**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga chap ke dua tadinya mau langsung aku tamatin tapi berhubung kepanjangan aku jadi'in dua ✌#sambilnyengir# maaf jika aluarnya terlalu memaksa. Untuk kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan fic HYT sedang dalam proses ya #mohonsabar# aku dah nulis tapi baru 2k dan itu juga baru setengah chap •_• aku ga bisa janji bakal up cepet cos aku nulis jika ada waktu ^_^ sampai jumpa dichap depan minna.**

 **.**

 **Maaf jika benyak typo dan membuat kalian bingung.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalin riviewnya dikotak bawah** **😉 karna riview kalian membuat daku semangat buat lanjutin fic gaje ini.**

 **Terima kasih yang udah fav dan foll fic gaje ini #sambilbungkuk# terima kasih juga buat yang udah riview maaf nda bisa balas satu-satu #sinipeluksatu-satu# 😘 makasih juga untuk masukkannya senpai-senpai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT BERPUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN**


End file.
